<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas With You by xbasermb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526763">Christmas With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb'>xbasermb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon is sad. She miss her members. She miss Mina and it's Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Mina and Nayeon deserves a fluff hehe ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Nayeon’s time to record her cover for the song “Santa Tell Me” in the studio tonight, but somehow that song really became her anthem this coming Christmas, it somehow makes her feel sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She longs to spend holidays with her members, it’s been awhile since they spend holidays all together and due to some reasons they don’t have their schedules right now which is a relief for them because they can enjoy their time with their family but also a bit sad about it, they’ve been spending their holidays together every year, she really doesn’t mind. It’s fun whenever she’s around her members or a certain member to be exact, Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re supposed be eating dinner together by now while watching a movie that Mina picked. She can’t really complain to the girl even though she doesn’t pay much attention to the movie, as long as the girl beside her enjoys it, it’s okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After recording the song, she immediately stepped out of the booth and checked her phone. It’s exactly 10:00PM already, 2 hours before Christmas, time flies so fast when she’s in her schedule she thought but when she remembers that she needs to get the gifts that she bought for her family in the dorm. She immediately texts her manager to drop her off to their dorm when they leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the place, she saw that the lights are all off, a sign that no one is inside, she felt sad again, made her missed the noise of her members made when she sometimes arrived late. She will always see Jeongyeon getting mad at them for not cleaning their rooms or Jihyo just singing out of nowhere, while Sana goes around kissing them or cuddling them, it’s really a sight to see while Dahyun and Chaeyoung rap their parts and make fun of each other and then she’ll see Momo eating food in the kitchen and Tzuyu just staring at her unnies or make fun of them in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there’s Mina, all cuddled up with fluffy blankets on the side of the couch playing with her switch making face in front of the screen. Nayeon smiled at the thought of her co-member, she thinks it’s cute and makes her want to pinch those chubby cheeks but she always stopped herself from doing so, she thinks that she’ll make Mina feel awkward around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed to her room to get the gifts when she heard noises on the kitchen as if someone is cooking. She silently prayed that she won’t see any ghosts because she’s scared as hell and she might start to cry, her manager run a quick errand so she doesn’t know who to call, Jeongyeon or Jihyo will just probably tease her or make fun of her before helping her. So she doesn’t have much of a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon made her way to the kitchen to see if there’s still someone inside or who’s making those noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“WHO- MINA?!”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Unnie?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to wake up herself, she thought maybe she’s dreaming. Mina is here? She’s here?! But why? She’s supposed to be on the plane with Momo and Sana on their way to Japan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’m here Unnie and yes I’m real.”</strong>, Mina chuckled at her and smiled while cooking ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“God! Those gummy smile is to die for! This girl will kill me on sight!”,</em> Nayeon said to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Why are you still here?”</strong>, Nayeon asked her while settling in the table in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“My flight is moved tomorrow afternoon, something went wrong earlier in the airport.”,</strong> Mina explained while eating her ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Why didn’t you call me?”,</strong> but Nayeon immediately cursed herself for saying that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Oh. Manager said that you have recording tonight so I don’t want to disturb you Unnie.”,</strong> Mina shyly said while eating and also trying to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“You won’t Mina, you know that.”,</strong> the girl just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“So what are you planning to do tonight?”,</strong> Nayeon asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’ll sleep here in the dorms and then go to the airport tomorrow for my flight.”,</strong> Mina said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“What?”</strong>, Nayeon thought that she can’t leave Mina in the dorms all by herself especially this Christmas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl just looked at her, seems curious as to why she’s acting so shocked at her plans. Mina doesn’t really have much choice, even if she wanted to spend Christmas with her family or with her other members, she doesn’t really want to disturb them when they’re spending their time with their families, it’s really rare for them to have long vacations because of their schedules, so she had to wait until morning for her flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“No.”</strong>, Nayeon said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Huh?”</strong>, Mina said curiously at what Nayeon just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“You’re not spending your Christmas alone in here.”</strong>, Nayeon said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“But-“,</strong> before Mina can protest her Unnie immediately said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Do you want to spend Christmas with my family?”</strong>, Nayeon asked while Mina seemed to be shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s rare for her Unnie to invite them on such occasions, especially not with the other members involved. But not like she’s not familiar to Nayeon’s family. She’s been there a few times already but with their members. But it’s her first time to go there just by herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I don’t want to disturb your time with your family Unnie.”</strong>, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“My family loves you Minari, you know that right.”</strong>, Mina just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I love you too.”,</em> Nayeon thought. Maybe if she gets the courage, she can tell that to Mina personally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s true that Nayeon’s family are very fond of the Japanese girl, her mom always tells her to invite Mina over when she does or her Dad will always remind her to buy Mina’s favorite food whenever she comes by their house even her dog likes the girl more than her owner. For Nayeon, even if her family won’t tell her to do those things, she’ll gladly do it for Mina in a heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon helped Mina packed her things and they waited for their manager to arrive. 1 hour until Christmas and she’s nervous on what will going to happen tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She already informed her parents about Mina joining them and they’re happy to spend Christmas later with the girl. Her Mom said she’ll cook Mina’s favorite to surprise her for later which made Nayeon happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her family loves the girl more than their own daughter, she just has to build up courage to tell her true feelings to Mina which Nayeon is very scared of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t want to lose the girl; their friendship is more important than her feelings. She’d rather have Mina as her friend rather than lose her completely. In that way, she can still make her feel love in so many different ways, rather than nothing at all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Nayeon’s house and they immediately welcomed by her family, but more like Mina is welcomed by her Mom and Dad and her dog Kookeu. While her family’s attention is at the girl she came home with, she settled the gifts under the tree right away to avoid questions and put Mina’s things inside her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put a black velvet box inside her pocket, for later, just in case her plan goes well. It’s a small present for Mina. She knows the girl doesn’t like flashy or expensive things or anything big for a present. They ones argued about it when they exchanged gifts last Christmas, Nayeon gave her a latest model of switch and Mina is really thankful for the gift but refused to accept it because it’s expensive but she convinced her that it doesn’t matter, she just wants her to be happy and Mina gladly accepted it, and Nayeon is so happy about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner is eventful for Nayeon, she’s been subtly teased by her parents’ multiple times about her small crush for Mina and she’s so embarrass about it. She just wants to be locked inside her room the whole night but seeing Mina laughing and smiling, Nayeon just accepted the truth that she really does have a not so small crush with her co-member. Seeing Mina like that make her happy, she’ll do everything for the girl so those smiles won’t fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She volunteered to wash the dishes even though Mina wants to volunteered to do it with her, she doesn’t want to humiliate herself more, for how many times she blushed earlier, and Mina caught her staring at her, she doesn’t know how to face the girl again, not after what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s really close to confessing to Mina multiple times but every time she’s ready, something happens to her and someone will always come to interrupt them. So she doesn’t know on how to do it again. She thinks that maybe it’s not really meant to be, and Mina will always see her as an Unnie and a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After washing those dishes, she settled herself in their patio with a cup of coffee and a cake. She’s currently sending her greetings to the members and their managers when someone seats in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately blushes when she saw Mina smiling in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh god. She’s really beautiful.”,</em> Nayeon thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Unnie. Are you okay?”,</strong> Mina asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon immediately nodded when she felt herself starring so long to Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten more minutes before Christmas and they’re just sitting outside the house waiting for the fireworks show that will happen later. Her parents are inside the house watching movies and arranging the living room for later when they exchange gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Nayeon wants to give her gift to Mina when there’s just the two of them, she wants to avoid unnecessary teasing courtesy of her parents especially her mom. She mentally rehearses what she’s going to say to Mina later, she thinks that maybe it will be a right time to confess, she just wants to let it out her feelings already, it’s taking a toll of herself so before it drives her crazy, she’ll be true to herself and to the Japanese girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Stop fighting with yourself Unnie.”</strong>, Mina said chuckling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Uh. No, I’m not.”</strong>, she pouts at the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“It’s okay Unnie. You look cute.”</strong>, Mina said then winked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon blushes right away, mentally panicking at her seat but silently thank god that it’s not really bright outside so Mina won’t see her pink-tinted cheeks.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“WHAT THE FUCK! MINA THINKS I’M CUTE!”</em>, Nayeon thought. <strong>(gay panic)</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon put up a new topic, talking about their members and their memories with each other to hide her blush and Mina won’t ask about her not so small crush with her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two minutes before 12:00 AM and they’re currently standing in front of house to find a good view of a fireworks, they stand side by side while waiting for the show and Nayeon is so nervous on what’s going to happen, she mentally encourages herself to do well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Uh.”</strong>, She uttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“REALLY NAYEON? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!”,</em> mentally scold herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“What is it Unnie?”,</strong> Mina said looking her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon handed her a black velvet box even though she’s really nervous, she manages to put it to the girl’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Unnie, you didn’t have to.”</strong>, Mina said to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“But I want to.”</strong>, she smiled. She would never pass up on a reason to give Mina a present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina smiled at Nayeon and she’s once again felt her heart beat faster than normal. She knows to herself that she won’t get tired of Mina’s smile, ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Unnie, this is so beautiful.”</strong>, Mina said when she opened the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a necklace with a pendant of a ballerina. Mina used to ballet before she became a twice member and Nayeon swears that she’s the most beautiful ballerina she ever saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Can you put this on me?”</strong>, Mina said to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Nayeon froze up, with the thought that she’ll be that close to Mina makes her more nervous but she can’t really deny the request of the younger girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Wow. It looks really good on you.”</strong>, Nayeon said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You look really beautiful.”</em>, Nayeon thought. She wants to say it too but she can’t, she doesn’t want to make it more awkward than it already is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Thank you, Unnie.”</strong>, Mina once again smiled at her. Nayeon swears it’s more beautiful than the fireworks they’re waiting to show up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more sighs for Nayeon before she can utter words to the girl beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I have something to tell you.”</strong>, Nayeon sighs that she doesn’t stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“What is it Unnie?”</strong>, Mina said while looking in the sky, waiting for the fireworks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she says anything, she thought to herself if it will be worth it? Risking their friendship just to have Mina know her feelings? It will be really good for them? Will she lose Mina because of it? But despite of those doubts, she has to do it, she wants to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if everything won’t go her way, she’ll accept it no matter what. Even if it will hurt her in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up to the sky, sighs before saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I like you, Mina.”</strong>, she said while looking to the sky, fireworks began to show up at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Mina, but it seems like the girl doesn’t hear a thing she said earlier, she’s so entranced with the show, smiling all through out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sigh. She slowly closes her eyes because she knows she’s in the verge of crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Maybe it’s not really meant to be.”</em>, She thought to herself.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I like you too, Nayeon.”</strong>, Mina said looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon opened her eyes when she hears it, she can’t believe the Japanese girl said to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“SHE LIKES ME TOO?!”</em><strong>,</strong> Nayeon thought, <strong>mentally panicking, again.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Y-You like m-me?”</strong>, Nayeon stuttered in front of Mina, not being able to process what really happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina walks closer to her, stare at her while smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I like you, Im Nayeon.”,</strong> Mina said while she caresses the older girl’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon just closed her eyes, she can’t really utter words right now, it’s too much for her, her heart’s beating too fast right now, she felt like it’s a dream to be this closer to the girl. She can’t believe that this day would even come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Nayeon can even open her eyes, Mina closed the small gap between them and <strong><em>kissed her.</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s lips is so soft against her, feels like heaven and Nayeon thought she smells nice. She put her hands around the girl’s waist to bring her closer to her, so she would feel the girl’s warmth in her arms. As the fireworks show goes on, she can feel their own fireworks with the kiss their shared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shocked, Nayeon can’t even process what just happen and she swears, she sees fireworks when Mina kiss her. She felt butterflies are having a party in her tummy and she’s so happy right now. She can’t be happier then anything or anyone in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Please, don’t be a dream.”</strong>, Nayeon whispered when they hugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“I’m yours, Nayeon.”</strong>, Mina said and hugged her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>And Nayeon swears, it’s the best Christmas ever.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm listening to Merry &amp; Happy and The Best Thing I Ever Did when I wrote this. &lt;3<br/>I hope you enjoyed this one. :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>